


Endings and new beginnings

by HufflepuffChildOfApollo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter (mentioned) - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, F/M, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffChildOfApollo/pseuds/HufflepuffChildOfApollo
Summary: Draco finds Scorpius at Astoria's grave





	Endings and new beginnings

_Scorpius shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glancing over across the room. Albus sat there, silent, as his mother spoke to Scorpius's father. Even from a distance, Scorpius could see the tension in his father's posture and face as he spoke, and Mrs. Potter looked no more relaxed. Sighing, Scorpius turned back to face the front of the room._

_He had never been to a funeral before; Granddad Albemarle's didn't really count, since there were no mourners except Scorpius's mother, grandmother, and aunt; Even his father stayed out in the gardens half the time, not going into the funeral room until the very end of the short ceremony. Scorpius felt a distinct difference now, seeing all the people in the small room. It wasn't very many, no more than twenty people, but it was by no means the tiny gathering of Lucius's funeral._

_Scorpius could see, sitting on a lounge in the corner, his Aunt Daphne, with her two children ~~\--~~ his cousins ~~\--~~ and her husband. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were red and swollen, as if she had been. Beside the lounge stood his maternal grandmother, openly weeping. Scorpius swallowed hard, looking away._

_Scorpius's father walked over shortly, and sat in the chair beside Scorpius. Scorpius hoped for some kind of comfort, even a greeting, but his father remained silent, his eyes forward._

_Scorpius had never seen his father so quiet. Normally he would be moving about the house, muttering to himself as he read an alchemical text, or inquiring about Scorpius's school life._

_Instead, he'd hardly spoken at all since the death of Scorpius's mother, hardly looking up from the ._

_Scorpius's breath caught in his throat as, for a moment, his gaze slid to the casket at the front of the room. Inside, he knew, lay his mother. He couldn't bring himself to look, though he'd heard his grandmother and aunt murmuring about how little she looked like herself. That almost seemed worse, to him._

_A short, stout wizard with a long nose stepped up to the podium, his expression forlorn and sympathetic._  
  
_"Today," he solemnly began, "we gather to remember a witch who many have described as an extraordinary, unique individual; Astoria Evangeline Malfoy."_

_Scorpius looked away, tuning out the speech. He didn't need to hear about all his mother's interests and accomplishments. He already knew. He didn't listen at all until he heard his father stand and walk to the front. Immediately Scorpius looked up, his gaze finding his father, who looked down at his notes._

_"Astoria was a remarkable woman," he began. "I didn't know her well when we were in school ~~\--~~ She was two years under me, so we didn't have much chance for interaction. We met a couple years after graduation._

_"She seemed peculiar to me at first, but as we got to know each other it was easier to see from her point of view. She was, truly, one of the most selfless people I ever met. Her work as a developer of healing potions was revolutionary, changing and saving many lives._  
  
_He paused, taking a deep breath. "Astoria, as well as being highly successful in developing potions, was an extraordinary mother and wife. She helped raise a compassionate, kind and intelligent son. Her ability to make anyone smile in the darkest of circumstances was greatly admired, and it was one quality she passed on to Scorpius._

_He sighed. "Astoria could not have had a bigger affect on my life, and she will be greatly missed."_

_Scorpius swallowed hard, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his dress robe, and ignored a reproachful glare from his grandmother. He took several deep breaths, forcing down a sob as his father finished his speech and made his way back to his chair._  
  
_"Everything alright, Scorpius?" he asked quietly as he sat down. Scorpius nodded slightly, looking away and blinking back tears. His father sighed, not speaking again._

* * *

  
  
Scorpius sat at the foot of the grave, his head down.

"You wouldn't believe all that's happened this year, Mum," he said quietly. "Albus and I...we almost ended the world," he said with a chuckle. "It was all his idea...Dad was so pissed. I'm grounded for a month."  
  
He sighed. "I miss you, Mum. I ~~\--~~ when we went back ~~\--~~ in the other futures...I thought you might not have...but you had, and..." Scorpius struggled to speak, a choked sob escaping him. "You were gone, no matter how much we had changed, and I couldn't do anything about it, Mum. And ~~\--~~ then Albus and I were separated, and...and Delphi tried to kill us, and I was so scared...and Voldemort was back, and Albus didn't exist. It was awful."

Scorpius looked at the headstone, sighing. "I miss you so much," he said quietly, wiping away tears. "Everything's so different with you gone. I...I know that I can't have you back, it'd mess everything up, but...sometimes I wish..."

"Scorpius."  
  
Scorpius stood, turning around to face his father.

"Dad," he choked out. "I ~~\--~~ "

He was cut off, though, by his father pulling him into a tight hug. He looked up at his father for a moment before reciprocating. The two stood that way, embracing, for several long moments. When they separated Scorpius could see tears in his father's eyes. 

"Dad, I...why are you out here? You said you were going to your study...I - I thought ~~\--~~ "

"Albus sent you a letter. I thought you should know." He ran the heel of his hand over his eyes, sniffing, before looking at Scorpius. "You should come inside, it's looking like rain...And I wanted to talk to you."

Scorpius looked at him. "Talk to me? About what?"

His father was silent for a long moment, then sighed, looking at the ground. "About your mother," he said. "I realized that...it's been long enough. And we need to talk about it." He put his arm around Scorpius's shoulders, almost hesitantly.

Scorpius nodded, sighing. "Yeah." He leaned on his father a little, looking down. "You're right. I'll make some tea?"

His father smiled. "That'd be nice." He seemed to think for a second, then ran a hand playfully through Scorpius's hair, as he had when Scorpius was little. "I'll make the tea, though. I'd rather not have to call the Ministry because the kitchen's burned down." 

Scorpius chuckled quietly. "It was one time, Dad," he said, wiping away tears ~~\--~~ and to his surprise, no more followed them. "I was ten. And I'm not the one who spilled bacon grease on the burner."

"I'm not either!"

 "Sure you're not," Scorpius said, nudging him with his shoulder. "I'm making the tea, you're always telling me to be more independent." 

"Not about tea. You never put in enough sugar."

Scrorpius sighed. "Fine. You can make the tea..."

"Good. Now let's go inside, it really does look like rain."


End file.
